


no this it totally not a vent

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [24]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, no this isn't a vent in disguise, what do you mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Finch loves Albert. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), finch&tommy boy
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	no this it totally not a vent

Admittedly, Finch liked Albert. Albert was his friend after all. But the two had liked each other to the point that they figured they'd be a good couple.

They were so very wrong about that. Friendship was like the free trial of Albert. The quiet boy who seemed to have so much going on in his head, but once he go close enough to Finch to let the loud out, it wasn't as expected. Finch didn't hate it, but it was draining for him to listen to a new rant everyday. He just wanted the quiet boy that he had fallen in love with back.

If they weren't seeing each other in person, he'd text a simple hello and that was like opening the floodgates. Albert took that as a sign to rant about the new thing that had come to his mind. Finch hardly ever got time to talk about his interests, so he came to the conclusion that sometimes he just wouldn't open Albert's messages. He figured that'd be an easy solution.

It wasn't.

Albert would text things like "Hey Finch I miss you" and Finch would feel terrible for ignoring Albert. But he just felt so frustrated and ignored because he never got his word in.

He'd text Tommy Boy and explain the situation. Tommy told him to talk to Albert but Finch refused, only making the situation worse. He feared that if he brought it up with Albert, the redhead would shut down and stop talking completely.

So instead of addressing the situation, he tried talking about himself, that only ended in one word responses and Albert putting the attention back on himself.

One morning, Tommy Boy had pressured Finch into explaining how he feels. He told him not to do it over text in case it ends in a breakup which is valid.

So Finch texted Albert to meet up at the park. By the time 3pm rolled around, Finch was sitting on a bench, waiting for Albert to arrive.

When Finch saw the ginger approaching him, he patted the bench and waited for him to sit down.

"I gotta do this like ripping a bandaid off." Finch muttered to himself before turning to face Albert.

"What happened?" He quickly blurted. "I mean, you were so quiet before we started dating and then after we started dating, it was like this whole new person." _Wow Finch. Way to be blunt._ He mentally scolded himself.

Albert nodded solemnly before his face twisted into an unknown emotion. "That's just me. You don't actually love me, do you?"

"I am in love with you!" Finch protested, but Albert shut him down.

"No you aren't. You're in love with the idea of me."

"Al-"

Albert shook his head and stood up, "I think it's best if we break up."

He walked away and Finch couldn't help but sadly watch him go. There was nothing he could do now to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, this could be way longer, I unfortunately have experience with this and despite the title, it was kind of a vent.
> 
> Anyways go yell at me on tumblr @ albert-damnsilva-kinda-fucks


End file.
